Gamers
by Hetalialover23
Summary: Living in a world where Leveling up isn't the only goal. In this world, becoming something legendary and starting a new can be something amazing. And with the system in the Hetalia village new doesn't always mean better. Lovino also finds this out, the hard way. AU Romance, Adventure, A little mystery, death friendship, humor. (yes, there are video game references)
1. Chapter 1

**Who likes a (sorta) good fanfic about the impossible. You do? Well good luck getting that shit in this fanfic. What you'll get is a lot of LOZ puns (legend of zelda) and some mario and super smash bros. Basically any video/internet game pun I can think of. So let me just place my warnings down already WARNING: **you will enter a world of video game references, male love, male/ female love, and maybe a little female/female**. YOU HAVE BEEN FRIKING WARNED**. THERE ARE NO WEAK CHARACTERS, EVERYONE HAS DECENT GEAR SO SOMEONE IS USEFUL IN SOME WAY. SOME MORE THAN OTHERS. THERE MAY BE 'WEAK' AS IN SKILL OR LEVEL BUT HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED A VIDEO GAME WHERE YOU WERE SO WEAK EVERYONE DID THINGS FOR YOU? **sorry for shouting enjoy**

Feliciano smiled at himself as he collected another ruby from walking inside the grass. Who fucking knew that people would just drop coins in the tall grass, making it easier for you too get balls rich from just wandering about. Feliciano was up to his knees in rubies. He and His brother were determined to get rich 'quick'. They had an upgrade in their gear and they really needed to upgrade their weapons. If they wanted to enchant that shit, they needed hard cash.

"Lovino! Hey, I think we should go do some grinding. We're close to getting those enchantments but I don't think wondering in the grass will be enough to get us those upgrades." He grabbed his sword and looked at it, thinking about how shiny his new upgrade would've been if they just had it now.

"Si. I get it. We just need to avoid trouble for now. I don't want to run into anything that might harm us again." Lovino winced and rubbed his side. He and his brother were fighting another player and Lovino lost some serious health points. It wasn't life threatening but it was painful.

Trying to avoid death in this world, is hard..sometimes. In this world, you were born with a certain amount of health points and in order for you to have more, you had to defeat bosses or land Dragons. Some had to train dragons, or befriends companions. You even went to school for this shit and by the time you left training at the age of fourteen, you were at best level seven by then. If you were at the top of your class it would be a level ten. Those were the rare students. In Lovino's time him and his brothers only had eight. It was closer to ten so they felt pretty good about that. They were now at a level sixteen , but considering how old they are now; eighteen wasn't old enough to get to that higher level.

The two brothers were separated from their other brother. They call him Seb. He was a 'grinder'. He would basically kill off enemies until he reached his destined goal and his goals landed him to about level nineteen. He unlocked the ability of elements and the ability of companionship, if you already haven't chosen it at your younger age. Then you could just choose the ability to meditate, which helps you sleep better and balances the other skill levels you may have.

"Lovino, Let's head back to base. I'm tired." Feliciano Yawned.

"But we just woke up. Why are you tired?" Lovino made a questioning face.

"I was busy giving you some of my life points and that took some of my magic. Losing magic to me is like losing sleep." He Yawned again.

"Fine, but when we head back, we better sleep. I'm not into all your bullshit when you see Ludwig, that bastard walking along." Lovino was trotting over his brother so he could walk better.

"I know, I'm kinda too tired to do all that anyway." He laughed a little and they traveled out the tall field.

Now Feliciano wasn't the one to complain but for a while they haven't seen anyone around. The field was empty. They would at least see three or four travelers roaming about. As they headed back to base; Hetalia was the name. Their village consisted of multiracial, lingual, sexual, people. No one was left out. While other villages had people, the brothers' village had loads of people. It was almost its own country. But everyone decided that their house would represent their own thoughts and rules. And each person would name their place. The brothers trotting through the village called their home Italy. They spoke Italian, and anyone who shared their thoughts or who were related were Italian.

As the two Italians trotted along, they came upon a crowd. The crowd was big and surrounded someone. Feliciano left to go take his nap and told Lovino that he'd be at the house sleeping for a while. Lovino decided to stay and look through the crowd. The crowd was debating.

"A new person is here! Why does he have the devil's eyes."

"He might be a horrible addition to this village. What if we're targeted because of him."

"He looks too pure to be a warrior, he might have been thrown out from birth."

Lovino tried to look above the crowd and noticed that a man and a woman were standing next to a boy with silver hair. He was taller than Lovino and had dark devil looking eyes. They seemed to glow a bit and he was very masculine looking. Lovino saw as Ludwig came to hug him dearly and cried a little.

"Mein bruder! I missed you dearly. I thought you would be, gone forever!" Ludwig hugged him tightly and Lovino saw as the silver headed man hugged him back as Ludwig did. What was so familiar about this man? Something that caught his attention was the silver headed man's sword. It wasn't anything special. It wasn't even at a level five, and it couldn't have been any special kind of master sword. Yet Lovino was drawn to it, as if it belonged to him.

"Gilbert has returned!" Ludwig said to the crowd.

Tears had began to fall down Ludwig's face, and so it did on Lovino's face as well.

**Finished with the first chapter. It's only fair that I hurry and get to the second one. I at least need one or two reviews to know if someone wants me to continue it. Cause I won't if no one wants to read it.**


	2. Level 2

**So let me explain how this works. They live in a village called Hetalia. Their HOMES are named after countries. So yeah... let's hop to it.**

Lovino looked at his hands, which trembled a bit. He could not explain the emotions he was feeling looking into the man's eyes that stood ten feet away from him. It was happiness and relief and he could have sworn a hint of love and forgiveness. It was so weird and Lovino didn't like them. He was so scared.

"You're back!" A woman's voice came to the center of Lovino's hearing.

"You're back! It worked, you're back!" She smiled at him. he looked back at the female. Lovino pondered. He knew her from somewhere. The female kissed him on his cheek and Lovino felt jealousy. He ran towards the silver head and pushed her back slightly. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Back off!" he shouted. Without realizing it, he had caused a scene. The crowd looked at him. He then looked at the silver-head who seemed to be a little confused as well. Realizing what he had done- the realization shot him.

Shit load of embarrassment i'll say.

"Uhh...we'll- I don't"...

Things were silent. Lovino wanted to use the disappearance spell but he had one more level to go before he could use that type of magic.

"You might be..." Lovino looked up. The silver-headed man was looking at him, grinning. Knowing the embarrassment he might have felt with all that happening, and not being able to say shit to get out the situation, Lovino had let go and ran.

Lovino ran his ass all the way out the village, screw having to explain to his brother where he was going, Lovino's pride and sanity was on the line!

"Lovino!" Ludwig yelled. Lovino ran as fast as he could. He passed many of his friends and just ran towards the fields again.

He huffed and wheezed and even coughed a little. His heart was racing and not knowing it, he boosted up his defence points. (You can run away from enemies or run more to boost that level up). Lovino wasn't satisfied at all. He stood in the field and blushed. he looked like a red shiny ruby. Fuck a tomato, he was glowing red! With no more fucks to give, he sat in the grass.

"Anima libera- Lovino? Aye, Lovi!" Another Italian came to pick Lovino's lifeless body and hug it. If he hugged any harder he could've potentially crushed his insides. And at the moment, Lovino couldn't have gave anymore fucks. He wanted to disappear.

"What's wrong fratello? Wait don't tell me..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"um.."

"You hugged a random guy and then you embarrassed yourself, so you ran into the fields and decided to hide here until you disappeared."

"How did you.."

"Level 42 in intelligence!" He fist pumped.

"You level up too much you know that right?"

"Hey, it's better than some who are still on level 13. I mean come-on! I was spending my nice monster free weekends in a library and had to read simple to adventurous to sexual books. I now know about the different types of sexual relationships. Also did you know that you could die if you masturbate to-

"You talk too much, you know that right?" Lovino stood up.

"So what's the highest level of intelligence?"

"72. By then you should be able to look into the past and replay old memories. Unless you're a mage you can see into the future and control different timelines, but not your own."

"Anyway, how am I going to face the town when I go back?"

Lorenzo put his arms over Lovino's shoulders. He smiled at him and Lovino looked away.

"Go back there without giving a single fuck."

"What!?"

"Yeah! If they asked you what happened just say you were teaching him how to be Italian. Works every time." Lorenzo laughed and snorted as he patted his brother on the back.

"Aww~ come on, I was just playing with ya. You know, you'll have to go back. Be a man. You can't live in shame."

"I already do." Lovino wiped his face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Feliciano.."

"Damn.. Well I wish I could make this all better. I got it! A drink. You and me. Feliciano can keep resting. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind waking up with full energy. Later today me and you will enjoy a nice glass of cold beer."

The thought of free alcohol intrigued the italian man. Not only that but a meal to boost. This should help him forget about his epic scene.

"Okay, you win. When will we meet?"

"Hold on." Lorenzo swiped his hand in the air, pulling up a hologramatic screen. It had time settings on it and lovino was checking his time to see when he had the time to sit and finally enjoy himself. After ten years of grinding and training, it was time to relax.

"How about...ten."

Lovino swiped his hand. He checked his stats. He had fifty percent of energy left. If he slept till nine it should bring it back up to at least ninety. He did only have four more hours left.

"Yeah, that'll do. I'll see you tonight." Lovino said farewell to his brother. He watched as his brother used the transport spell; he was able to walk faster with this. Lovino watched his brother play around with all his cool spells. His spells were amazing, his strength was top notch and he could be wrong but even Lorenzo's cooking was perfect. He pretty much has the upper hand in most anything.

In their world, being higher in a certain level gave you leeway to things. If you had a high level in cooking and you decide to do a level 1 course meal. No one cared. You were better than anyone with a level under you. That's the way this world works. You may have money, but you'd never be as amazing as the guy who can pick-pocket with his amazing spells (yet you have to complete all levels and be part villain for that. It's tricky to get that far and be a villain or half, I should say) . Not to mention the fact that if you had a high level in being a warrior like Lorenzo, no one cared what you did. It's like being in college. If you were an upperclassmen, you taught the lessons or couldn't have enough fucks to give, even you tried. Lovino wanted to be that type, but how could he. He never wants to go past the mountains and complete any quest. At least not without his brother.

"Fratello!" Feliciano hugged Lovino as he walked into the house. "I thought you were out fighting alone."

"Feli, you know I would never leave without you." He swiped his hand and went to the item view, placing his sword in the 'G.E.A.R' section. He placed the rest of his wear into the G.E.A.R area and was selt to the default 'Male wear' (which can be anything you want) and took off his outfit, placing on his bed wear. He was going to nap all day, and free himself from trouble all night.

"Feliciano!"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to nap, you can stay in the town to do whatever. I wont be here tonight so when I wake up and I'm gone, watch the house for me. Okay?" He walked up the steps.

"umm...Sure? Have fun though!" Feliciano smiled.

**Thanks for reading, get ready to see a fun night. It's a secret on what will happen next but it's also very surprising and unexpected. See you soon.**


End file.
